Bom tempo
by o meu amigo Tsunami
Summary: Fubuki vai visitar Someoka ao Hospital  menções aos episódios 55, 64, 65 e 96 . Someoka/Fubuki


"Bom tempo"

rating: PG-13 (só porque...? cenas?)

par: Someoka/Fubuki

por: o_meu_amigo_Tsunami

sumário: Fubuki vai visitar Someoka ao Hospital. Menções aos episódios 55, 64, 65 e 96.

nota: fluff sem vergonha, não me arrependo de nada! PT-PT

* * *

><p>Someoka já não podia com o odor do Hospital. Estava a deixar-lhe a cabeça em sopa, igual à mistela que lhe davam todos os dias depois da fisioterapia todas as manhãs. Os restantes membros da Raimon estavam no mesmo piso que ele, embora estivessem perto de ter alta dali a nada. No entanto, era simpático verem-se, um "olá" e uma conversa mais animada. Por vezes iam para o telhado do bloco do Hospital, apanhar um bocado de ar fresco e esticar as pernas. Sempre podiam conviver uns com os outros quando não estavam encarcerados nos próprios quartos, acolhidos por pensamentos mais deprimentes. Para companhia tinha sempre a televisão e a ocasional visita de família, apressadas enfermeiras ou vagos médicos. No entanto não se podia queixar de estar a ser mal acompanhado, devia ser a recompensa por defender a nação com futebol...<p>

E riu-se, porque se não se risse dessas coisas virava doido, e mais doido não podia ficar. Como nas noites em que acordava de madrugada, esbafurido e assustado com um pesadelo qualquer. Ou pior, nas noites em que acordava com um peso no peito, um sentimento agudo, e pouco podia fazer em relação a isso senão recorrer à normal escapatória física. Estava mesmo a precisar de algum contacto com o exterior. Alguém ou alguma coisa nova.

Por isso quando Fubuki o veio visitar sem aviso, ficou a matutar "porquê" e "como", assim que o rapaz lá tinha entrado. Encolhido e a agarrar o cachecol com muita força, Fubuki não estava com grande cara.

* * *

><p>"Prometo-te que um dia vamos ser os dois como o vento."<p>

E assim que o disse uma brisa bailou ao de leve em redor de ambos, e a expressão de Fubuki aclareou e sorriu.

"Obrigado... Someoka."

Someoka agarrou-lhe no pulso e puxou-o para o seu colo.

"Mas eu assim vou magoar-te." Fubuki tentou retroceder mas Someoka agarrou-o com mais força.

"Não vais magoar-me. Eu preciso de ti aqui."

E nesse momento compreendeu e, apoiado no banco, ajustou-se perto de Someoka. Uma perna de cada lado, passou-lhe uma mão pela camisa negra pelo peito, até chegar à base do pescoço, onde sentia o bater do coração. Fubuki fitou-o muito determinado e foi o primeiro a iniciar o beijo. Era estranho ao início, lábios e línguas um bocado desencontrados, 'eu _estou_ a beijar outro rapaz', mas depressa foram tomando ritmo e Someoka sentia a sua cara a arder.

Fubuki mexeu-se no seu colo e Someoka gemeu, o que fez com que o rapaz mais pequeno parásse, aflito. Assim empoleirado, só estava com medo de o aleijar.

"Desculpa," e perguntou depois preocupado "...estou a magoar-te?"

"Ngh, não." disse asperamente e beijou-o outra vez.

E Fubuki estava depressa a enlaçar os seus braços em torno de Someoka e a encostar o seu corpo ainda mais contra o seu, ao ponto em que estavam peito a peito. O cachecol de Fubuki entre eles, e este não pensava sequer no Atsuya, onde quer que ele estivesse a assistir à cena.

"Toca-me." Disse Fubuki muito baixinho, o coração a bater-lhe muito forte, e Someoka teve um arrepio.

Passou uma mão por debaixo do jersey e da t-shirt de Fubuki. Estava quente, e Someoka ficou a afagá-lo timidamente para cima e para baixo. Fubuki tremeu um pouco, sorriu contra si e beijou-lhe a face.

Estava a escurecer. Paráram para tomar ar, e Fubuki olhou-o com um ar pesado, olhos baixos com medo de falar.

"Vai lá, eu sei que eles vão ficar preocupados."

O outro suspirou, libertando uma certa tensão nos ombros e tirando um tempo para recuperar o fôlego. Tinha o cabelo desalinhado e as bochechas rosadas e Someoka resistiu ao impulso de as beliscar na brincadeira.

"Desculpa não termos mais tempo."

"Não faz mal. Obrigado por teres vindo."

Fubuki saiu de cima de si agilmente, e Someoka sentiu logo uma onda de ar frio onde outrora estivera um peso quente encostado a si.

"Precisas de ajuda para voltares para o teu quarto?"

Someoka abanou a cabeça, orgulhoso, mas Fubuki insistiu. Despediram-se, com os devidos cumprimentos a deixar aos restantes membros da equipa. Fubuki desejou-lhe as melhoras, e Someoka desejou-lhe boa sorte com o que estivesse também a passar. Surpreso Fubuki arregalou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso tímido mas honesto. À saída, tocou-lhe ao de leve na mão, numa carícia muito suave antes de virar as costas e se ir embora.

Someoka encostou-se na sua cama, mais calmo, fitando o horizonte estrelado e recortado pelos prédios altos que via da sua janela. Ainda sentia o coração a bater-lhe como um louco contra o peito.

* * *

><p>"Someoka!"<p>

Fubuki lançou-se para cima do companheiro num abraço bastante apertado. Someoka deu uns passos atrás para se reajustar à situação até tudo se tornar claro na sua mente. À sua volta os ex-Dark Emperors estavam todos a voltar à personalidade normal, e ouviam-se exclamações e reencontros felizes. Como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido, como se nunca nenhum meteorito lhes tivesse envenenado o coração com mentiras de poder e destruição. Lembrava-se do jogo e se se lembrava! Suspirou de alívio como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. E até Fubuki parecia diferente, para melhor; aquele gesto tinha sido prova disso.

Abraçou Fubuki em retorno, com igual força e, sem ninguém reparar, deu-lhe um desajeitado beijo na testa.

* * *

><p>E só meses depois, quando Fubuki retornou à selecção nacional na ilha Lyocott é que Someoka compreendeu.<p>

* * *

><p>fim<p> 


End file.
